Love Step Brother's
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: Hatake Sakura harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit ketika sang ayah membawa seorang wanita sebagai ibu baru untuknya sedangkan Sakura bersumpah tak akan pernah mengkhianati mendiang ibunya. Masalah Sakura kian bertambah rumit ketika ia mencintai salah satu dari kedua kakak tirinya, apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura untuk mengatasi masalahnya?/DLDR/Chapter 3 is Update, mind to R&R?
1. Sinopsis

_**Hai minna-san ^_^**_

_**Watashi wa Uchiha Misaki desu yorishiku **_

_**Saya adalah newbie di sini, setelah hampir satu tahun saya menjadi reader just for SasuSaku Fanfictions finally saya mencoba untuk menyalurkan sedikit imajinasi saya untuk SasuSaku Fanfiction Story.**_

_**Ini fanfic ketiga saya di ffn, ceritanya pasti jauh sekali dari kata sempurna dan pasti akan banyak sekali kesalahan entah itu Miss Typo, EYD dan sebagainya. Jadi saya dengan penuh harap kepada para senpai dan readers mohon bimbingannya. Terima kasih.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**WARNING : OOC, Miss Typo(s), EYD, etc.**_

_**SasuSakuIta**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki**_

_**Present..**_

_**Love Step Brother's**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sinopsis ~**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Hatake Sakura gadis berumur 17 tahun, anak dari _CEO _muda bernama Hatake Kakashi ah lebih tepatnya Hatake Kakashi seorang duda berumur 40 tahun adalah _CEO _termuda yang telah sukses dalam dunia perbisnisan.

Memiliki malaikat cantik dan manis bernama Hatake Sakura, namun ia harus pasrah ketika mengetahui bahwa malaikatnya itu adalah seorang malaikat yang terkenal _freak_, dingin, dan cuek di Universitasnya.

Awalnya kehidupan seorang Hatake Sakura baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya semuanya berubah karena keputusan sang ayah yang telah sadar tak sadar mengubah takdir hidupnya.

Hatake Sakura sangat mencintai mendiang sang ibu dan dalam hidupnya ia bersumpah tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menggeserkan tempat mendiang ibunya itu, baik dihatinya, dihati sang ayah dan diseluruh rumahnya.

Namun pernyataan Hatake Kakashi pada malaikatnya yaitu Sakura, membuat Sakura kecewa, sedih, marah dan semua perasaannya menjadi buruk ketika sang ayah membawa seorang wanita ke rumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah menikah dengan wanita itu, wanita yang Sakura ketahui janda beranak dua.

Hatinya sebagai anak merasa dikhianati oleh sang ayah yang terkesan telah melupakan mendiang ibunya dengan cara menikah dengan wanita lain.

Penderitaan seorang Hatake Sakura tak hanya sampai disitu saja, penderitaanya menjadi dua kali lebih berat ketika ia mengetahui bahwa calon Kakak tirinya adalah Uchiha Itachi si pemuda tampan baik hati yang terkenal sebagai pangeran berkuda putih di Universitasnya, itu bukan masalah bagi Sakura karena sepertinya tidak buruk juga memiliki _aniki _tampan, baik dan ramah seperti Itachi.

Masalahnya adalah terletak pada calon Kakak tirinya yang satu lagi, ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke atau lebih dikenal sebagai si pemuda kasar, arogan, egois, dingin oh dan jangan lupa dibalik semua sifatnya itu dia adalah pemuda Playboy yang sangat sering melakukan_ 'One Night Stand' _dengan siapa saja wanita yang dengan suka rela memberikan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma kepada pemuda itu dan setelah itu Sasuke akan membuang wanita-wanita_ -yang menurutnya_- bodoh setelah puas dengan tubuh mereka.

Brengsek? ya itulah anggapan Sakura tentang pemuda berambut pantat ayam -_menurut Sakura- _tersebut. Dan dari awal Sakura sangat menghindari apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kedua pemuda itu, namun siapa sangka? Kini hidupnya tak akan sama lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa kedua pemuda itu telah menjadi Kakak tirinya dan otomatis mereka akan tinggal serumah bersamanya.

Masalah bertambah ketika Sakura memiliki perasaan kepada salah satu dari mereka, Siapakah diantara kedua Kakak tirinya yang Sakura cintai? Itachi-kah? atau Sasuke? bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? tertarik untuk mengikuti kisah ini?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sinopsis End ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hai minna-san ketemu lagi dengan saya ^_^**_

_**Saya adalah newbie disini, setelah hampir satu tahun saya menjadi reader just for SasuSaku Fanfictions finally saya mencoba untuk menyalurkan sedikit imajinasi saya untuk SasuSaku Fanfiction Story.**_

_**Ini fanfic ketiga saya di ffn, ceritanya pasti jauh sekali dari kata sempurna dan pasti akan banyak sekali kesalahan entah itu Miss Typo, EYD dan sebagainya. Jadi saya dengan penuh harap kepada para senpai dan readers mohon bimbingannya. Terima kasih.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**WARNING : OOC, Miss Typo(s), EYD, Italic for flashback/dream, etc.**_

_**SasuSakuIta**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki**_

_**Present..**_

_**Love Step Brother's**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_"Hiks.. Kaa-san.. Hiks.. Ayo kita pergi kaa-san.. Hiks.."_

_"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Ti-tidak Saki.. kau harus lari sekarang.. Uhuk cepatlah sebelum semua pengorbanan kaa-san sia-sia.. Larilah Saki demi kaa-san.. Uhuk.."_

_"Tapi Saki tidak mau ninggalin kaa-san.. Hiks.. Saki takut kaa-san.. Hiks.. Ayo bangun kita lari bersama-sama.. Hiks.."_

_"Sakura! Kaa-san mohon padamu untuk kali ini turuti permintaan kaa-san.. Uhuk.. Larilah temui ayahmu dan sampaikan pada ayahmu tugas kaa-san telah selesai. Uhuk.. Kaa-san mencintaimu Saki.. Sayonara.."_

"_KAA-SAN _TIDAK! Haah.. Haah.. Haah.. Sial mimpi itu lagi! hiks.." Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar, keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hiks.. _Kaa-san_.. Aku merindukanmu.. Hiks.." Gadis itu terisak pilu seraya memeluk kedua lututnya, kedua manik emerald itu terlihat sangat redup.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Nona? Apakah nona baik-baik saja?" Suara pintu yang diketuk dan suara seseorang dibalik pintu itu membuat gadis bernama lengkap Hatake Sakura itu harus menghentikan isak tangisnya.

Menahan nafas beberapa saat dan mengusap bekas air matanya, Sakura mulai melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya, setelah sebelumnya ia memastikan wajahnya yang tak terlihat seperti sehabis menangis.

_CKLEK!_

"Ya aku baik-baik saja Anko-_san_." Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis kepada salah satu _maid_nya itu.

_Maid _itu menatap nonanya sopan, "Ah _souka_, baiklah nona ini sudah pagi, apakah nona akan bersiap-siap sekarang? mau saya siapkan air hangat?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya tolong siapkan air dingin saja Anko-_san _dan sisanya biar aku melakukannya sendiri." Sakura membiarkan _maid _bernama Anko itu memasuki kamarnya untuk menyiapkan air.

Beberapa menit kemudian Anko menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berdiri menatap keluar jendela, "Nona airnya sudah siap." Ujarnya sopan.

Sakura berbalik dan mengangguk singkat, "Ya terima kasih Anko-_san_, kau boleh keluar." _Maid _itu mengangguk lalu berbalik keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura mengambil handuknya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan memulai ritualnya didalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan baju handuknya, Sakura mengeringkan helaian merah mudanya lalu berjalan menuju lemari besar untuk mengambil baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk hari ini.

Sakura kini tengah mengamati pantulan dirinya didepan cermin besar, hari ini Sakura memakai _t-shirt _putih longgar dengan jaket tebal yang menutupinya dipadu dengan rok hijau _tosca _yang menjuntai hingga 10 senti dibawah lutut, sepatu yang ketinggalan zaman seperti biasa, tak lupa gaya rambut yang terkepang dua dan kaca mata tebal yang melengkapi _style freak_nya hari ini.

Setelah yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan _style_nya, Sakura pun berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan yang terletak dilantai bawah.

"Selamat pagi nona." Ujar para _maid _yang telah berjejer rapi disamping meja makan, Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu meminum susunya dengan pelan.

"Apakah _tou-san _belum pulang Nagato-_san_?" Tanya Sakura kepada kepala pelayan dirumahnya itu, Sakura mengoles roti bakarnya dengan selai _strowberry _lalu melahapnya dengan pelan.

Kepala pelayan berambut merah _klimis _itu menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil, "Tuan Hatake tidak jadi pulang sekarang nona karena pekerjaannya di New York belum selesai dan ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun nona dari tuan Hatake. Ah ya beliau juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa pulang pada pesta ulang tahun nona tiga hari yang lalu."

Sakura menatap kotak kecil itu lembut dan sendu, "Aku selalu memaafkannya Nagato-_san_, bahkan aku tak pernah marah karena _tou-san_ sudah 3 tahun tidak pulang. Yang terpenting adalah _tou-san _tidak pernah melupakan aku sesibuk apapun dirinya, sampaikan salam sayangku padanya ya Nagato-_san_?" Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis kearah kepala pelayannya itu, Nagato hanya mengangguk dan menatap nonanya itu lembut, lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah asik memperhatikan cincin yang terpasang dijari manisnya itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari tatapan Nagato berubah sendu sebelum pria itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

.

oOo

.

**At Konoha Internatonal University**

Sakura berjalan ditengah-tengah para mahasiswa yang tengah menatapnya aneh dengan kepala yang menunduk, jujur saja Sakura tidak pernah ingin menjadi pusat perhatian seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura Hatake adalah seorang putri tunggal dari Kakashi Hatake pembisnis pertama di Tokyo yang berhasil menguasai dunia perbisnisan diluar negeri dengan usia yang masih terbilang muda.

Sakura lebih terkenal dengan nama Sakura Haruno di Universitasnya, ya Sakura tidak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Hatake karena suatu alasan yang mutlak. Sakura memakai marga mendiang ibunya agar tak ada yang curiga padanya, ayah Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima keinginan putri semata wayangnya itu.

Sedikit cerita tentang Sakura Haruno, gadis berhelaian merah muda itu begitu cerdas dengan usianya yang masih 17 tahun ia telah menapaki Universitas tingkat 3 jurusan bisnis dengan jalur beasiswa pula. Ya Sakura tidak ingin menyuap sebuah sekolah hanya untuk menerimanya, jika masih ada jalur yang alami seperti beasiswa kenapa harus menyuap? Ciri khas dari Sakura Hatake adalah dimana ada kesempatan sekecil apapun maka disana akan ada dirinya yang dengan senang hati mengambil kesempatan kecil seperti itu, jiwa bisnis seorang Hatake memang tak bisa diremehkan.

Kehidupan Sakura di Universitasnya memang tidak ada tindak pem_bully_an karena sebisa mungkin Sakura menjauhi orang-orang yang mungkin terganggu dengan kehadiranya, lagipula siapa yang berani mengganggu mahasiswa kesayangan dari kepala Universitas ini? Ya Sakura adalah mahasiswa dari kepala Universitas Tsunade Senju, Tsunade sangat menyayangi Sakura karena Sakura begitu berbeda dari mahasiswa lainnya dan tidak lupa otak cerdas Sakura yang membuat wanita berambut pirang itu takjub.

Setelah berhasil melewati para mahasiswa yang selalu menatapnya bagai sampah itu akhirnya Sakura dapat menghela nafas lega ketika dirinya kini berdiri ditempat favoritnya, ya atap Universitas adalah tempat favorit Sakura untuk santai sebelum jam pertama masuk.

Sakura duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang tersedia diatap Universitas, dengan pasti Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah novel lalu sejurus kemudian gadis itu telah larut dengan dunia novelnya.

"Ahh.. Sasuke-_kun_h kau nakal.. hihi."

Ketika tengah tenggelam dalam novelnya tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu mendengar suara seorang wanita dibalik dinding atap Univeraitasnya itu, ya atap ini begitu luas hingga didirikan beberapa dinding untuk membuat atap ini terkesan elegan.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri dinding asal suara itu, merapatkan dirinya didinding Sakura sedikit menyumbulkan kepalanya guna untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dibalik dinding itu dan...

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini, kalian tahu apa yang Sakura lihat? Sakura melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang membelakanginya tengah duduk mengangkang dipangkuan seorang pemuda bermata _onyx _dengan rok tersingkap hingga menampilkan pahanya, Sakura tak mengenal wanita itu karena posisi wanita berambut coklat itu membelakanginya.

Sakura melihat wanita itu dengan girang menerima setiap ciuman panas yang pemuda _onyx _itu berikan, bahkan Sakura melihat dengan jelas tangan sebelah kiri pemuda itu telah tenggelam diantara pangkal paha wanita itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah meremas gumpalan kembar sang wanita itu ganas.

_'Menjijikan!' Iner _Sakura berteriak frustasi ketika menyaksikan adegan live itu, dengan tatapan jijik Sakura meninggalkan dua sejoli yang tengah bercumbu itu, tanpa Sakura sadari sepasang mata _onyx _yang sedari tadi terpejam tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

_Biip Biip_

Suara deringan _handphone _menghentikan kegiatan panas kedua remaja itu, Uchiha Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari wanita berambut coklat, "Tunggu sebentar Matsuri," Wanita bernama Matsuri itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Hn, ada apa _aniki_?" Tanya Sasuke kepada seseorang disebrang sana.

_'Kau dimana sekarang baka otouto? kelasmu sudah dimulai, cepatlah masuk atau akan kuadukan kepada kaa-san!'_

"Hn, aku mengerti." Jawabnya datar lalu Sasuke mematikan _handphone_nya.

"Sasuke-_kun _ayo cium aku lagi." Ujar Matsuri manja lalu mencoba untuk mencium bibir Sasuke, namun Sasuke dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Matsuri dari pangkuannya dan ternyata celana Sasuke sedikit basah disebelah kirinya, Sasuke menatap celananya yang basah lalu menatap Matsuri dengan alis terangkat sebelah sedangkan Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya dengan semburat rona merah diwajahnya.

_"A-ano.._ ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_, aku terlalu _horny _dengan semua sentuhanmu itu." Ucap Matsuri dengan senyuman centilnya.

Sasuke menatap Matsuri dengan seringaian _sexy_nya, dengan perlahan Sasuke menghampiri Matsuri yang berdiri dengan malu-malu didepannya. Sasuke menyentuh pipi Matsuri lembut lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri wanita itu, "Ternyata hanya dengan ciumanku saja kau sudah _horny _hn?"

Matsuri mengangguk kecil, "Ya Sasuke-_kun _aku-"

"Dasar lemah! Mulai sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi jalang!" Ucap Sasuke dingin, setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke meninggalkan Matsuri yang mematung tak percaya diatap itu dengan seringaian liciknya.

_'Dasar wanita bodoh!'_

Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah santai, senyum tipis tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Ya selalu saja seperti ini, Sasuke akan sangat merasa senang ketika membuang para wanita tidak berguna itu, melihat wanita menangis dihadapannya adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

Tapi senyum tipisnya itu luntur begitu saja ketika pikiran sang pemuda _emo _itu tiba-tiba saja teringat akan seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai yang dengan tanpa perasaan membuang dirinya, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan Sasuke kembali fokus dengan langkahnya menuju kelasnya, tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin ketika mengingat gadis_ itu_.

.

**Sakura POV**

Dasar manusia menjijikan, aku terus saja mengerutu tentang kejadian tadi pagi diatap, ya kejadian yang sangat menjijikan.

Kini aku tengah duduk dibelakang pohon sakura yang berada dihalaman belakang kampusku dan dihadapanku ada sebuah danau kecil yang terlihat sangat indah, rasanya ingin sekali menenggelamkan diri disana untuk mendinginkan kepalaku yang terasa panas akibat melihat kejadian tadi pagi, ingatan tentang kejadian tadi pagi tidak bisa teralihkan dari pikiranku dan membuat kepalaku terasa sangat panas. Menyebalkan!

Pemuda yang kulihat tadi pagi ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke pemuda mahasiswa tingkat 6 jurusan bisnis yang sangat populer, tampan, cerdas, kaya, dingin dan jangan lupakan dibalik sifat dinginnya itu ternyata ia adalah pemuda _playboy_.

Banyak sekali wanita yang menangis karena ia campakkan tapi herannya adalah masih banyak saja wanita yang mau dengannya walaupun wanita-wanita itu tahu persis _motto _sang pemuda Uchiha itu, _'Habis manis sepah dibuang' _dasar wanita bodoh.

Sifatnya sungguh sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi, Itachi _senpai _adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan arsitektur. Dia juga tampan, populer, cerdas dan kaya. Perbedaan mereka berdua adalah, Itachi _senpai _itu sangat ramah tidak seperti si Sasuke yang dingin dan ingat! Itachi _senpai _bukan _badboy _seperti si Uchiha pantat ayam itu.

Itachi _senpai _dijuluki sebagai _'pangeran berkuda putih'_ sedangkan si Uchiha mesum itu dijuluki sebagai _'Iblis berwajah tampan'_. Cih memuakkan!

"AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERURUSAN DENGAN KEDUA PEMUDA ITU!"

_BYUR!_

Aku berteriak keras seraya melempar sebuah batu lumayan besar kearah danau kecil yang ada dihadapanku untuk meluapkan ketidaksukaanku terhadap kedua pemuda itu. Walaupun Itachi _senpai _terlihat baik, tapi siapa tahu dia sama saja dengan adiknya itu? Ingat _ladies_, semua pria itu sama saja.

"Hn, siapa pemuda-pemuda yang kau maksud itu _pinky_?"

_DEG!_

Jantungku berdebar mendengar suara seseorang dibelakang tubuhku, perlahan aku membalikan tubuhku dan seketika itu pula tubuhku membeku melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri dihadapanku.

"Ka-kau?!"

**Sakura POV End**

.

.

.

_**To be continue ~**_

.

.

**Balasan Review : **

**Yuno**

Iya salam kenal ^^ Terima kasih sudah R&R, ini udah update. Review lagi ^^

**ifaharra sasusaku**

Terima kasih sudah R&R dan ini udah update, review lagi ^^

**Uchiha Sakura**

Iya ini sudah update, terima kasih sudah R&R. Review lagi ^^

**Yume**

Ini sudah update, terima kasih sudah R&R ya. Semoga suka, review lagi ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Holla minna-san, saya kembali lagi :D**_

_**Nah yang log in kemarin udah saya bales lewat PM ^^ Makasih buat readers baik yang udah Reading, follow, favorite dan Review di ff saya :D**_

_**© Semakin banyak yang review maka akan semakin cepat pula saya update xD**_

_**Salam Hangat.**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review :**

**rainy de**

**Hai ... ini udah lanjut ^^ maaf ya sifat Sasu yang playboy itu adalah tuntutan peran, jujur saya juga kurang suka Sasu kaya gitu tapi ya ... mau gimana lagi? xD Review lagi ~**

**.**

**Yuno**

**Hai ... Wah syukurlah jika kamu suka :) Ah ya masalah rating udah saya naikan, thanks ^^ Review lagi ~**

**.**

**Zuka**

**Hai ... Wahh kamu kecewa di chap 2? Benarkah? Maaf ya udah bikin kamu kecewa T.T Ini udah update semoga tidak kecewa lagi ya? Review lagi ~**

**.**

**Mina Jasmine**

**Hai ... Seru? ya semoga saja xD Ini udah lanjut ^^ Review lagi ~**

**.**

**silent reader xD**

**Hai ini udah lanjut :) Review lagi ~**

**.**

**Guest**

**Hai ... Sip ini udah lanjut ;) Review lagi ~**

**.**

**Cherryl sasa**

**Chapter 1 **

**Hai ... Ceritanya menarik? makasih ya :) Iya ngga papa telat juga yang penting ninggalin jejak ^^**

**Chapter 2**

**Haha ada ko ini lanjutannya, Review lagi ^^**

**.**

**SinHye **

**Hai ... Iya makasih :) ini udah update, review lagi ^^**

**.**

**Yang Log In sudah saya balas lewat PM ^^**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**WARNING : OOC, Miss Typo(s), EYD, Italic for flashback/dream, etc.**_

_**M (for theme)**_

_**SasuSakuIta**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki**_

_**Present..**_

_**Love Step Brother's**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

"Ka-kau?! ... Temari _senpai_?" Sakura kembali melemaskan bahunya yang sempat tegang tadi dan membenarkan letak kaca mata bulatnya itu pelan.

"Hn, lain kali jika kau melempar batu sembarangan lagi seperti tadi ... aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Haruno-_san_," ujar wanita pirang berkuncir empat itu tajam seraya bersedekap dada di hadapan Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"Hn."

Haah ... Sabaku Temari seorang ketua klub pencinta lingkungan itu menghembuskan napasnya pasrah melihat salah satu _kouhai_-nya yang kelewat cuek itu, "Baiklah, aku pergi dan jangan ulangi hal itu lagi ... mengerti?"

"_Ha'i_."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura yang singkat -_lagi_- Temari-pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menghembuskan napasnya lega.

_'Dasar nenek sihir mengaggetkanku saja!' Iner _Sakura berteriak nyaring walau nyatanya wajah Sakura tetap terlihat datar menatap kosong danau di hadapannya itu.

Menghembuskan napas pelan Sakura mulai merapikan tasnya dan melangkah meninggalkan danau itu dengan wajah datar khasnya itu, tanpa menyadari sepasang _onyx _yang memperhatikannya sejak awal gadis itu datang ke danau itu dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya.

_'Hn ... gadis yang menarik.'_

_tuut ... tuut ... tuut ... Biip ..._

_'Hn, ada apa aniki?' _ujar suara di sebrang sana dengan nada datar khasnya itu menyadarkan sang pemuda _onyx _dari lamunannya.

"Kau di mana sekarang _baka otouto_? kelasmu sudah dimulai, cepatlah masuk atau akan kuadukan kepada _Kaa-san_!" tanya sang pemuda _onyx _itu sedikit kesal.

_'Hn, aku mengerti.'_

_Biip_

"Hey sedang apa kau di atas sana Uchiha?!" teriak pemuda berambut _orange _itu ketika melihat sang sahabat -_entah tengah melihat apa dengan wajah seriusnya itu dengan sebuah ponsel di telinganya_- tengah berjongkok dengan _stay cool_-nya di salah satu dahan pohon yang terletak di belakang kampus mereka.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke bawah lalu ... -_Hup_! dengan satu kali lompatan pemuda itu telah berdiri tepat di hadapan sahabatnya itu lalu tersenyum hangat hingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit bak bulan sabit, "Aku? Tidak ada ... hanya melihat sesuatu yang menarik dari atas sana," ujarnya santai, memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana pemuda itu memandang langit dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Pemuda _orange _itu memandangnya heran, "Apa yang kau lihat dari atas sana?" Pemuda _onyx _itu hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu lalu dengan santai pemuda itu melangkah meninggalkan sahabatnya, "Hey jawab pertanyaanku Uchiha! Hey! tunggu aku ... kau mau kemana?!" tanya pemuda _orange _itu setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja ke kelas Pain," jawabnya singkat.

"Haah ... kau hari ini aneh sekali Itachi!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak terilhat tidak fokus dengan apa yang dosennya itu jelaskan, pandangan matanya terlihat kosong ke depan.

_'Tou-san ...'_

"Nah sampai di sini apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan? emh ... Uchiha-_san_?" ujar dosen berambut hitam itu dengan nada datarnya.

" ... "

"Uchiha ... "

" ... "

"UCHIHA-_SAN_?!"

Sasuke tersentak dari pikiran kosongnya itu ketika mendengar bentakan dari sang dosen, namun saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak berekspresi konyol dengan mata terbelalak ataupun cengengesan tidak jelas ketika ketahuan tidak fokus dalam pembelajarannya, ingat ... _pride _seorang Uchiha itu masih berlaku saat ini, kapan pun dan dimanapun.

"Hn, tidak ada Iruka _sensei_." Singkat padat seperti biasa, -Haah ... dosen itu hanya mengehela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah pembelajaran cukup sampai di sini." Dosen bernama Iruka itupun pergi melenggang keluar meninggalkan kelasnya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu dengan gontai pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelasnya yang telah usai, tak lupa di setiap langkah pemuda itu diiringi oleh tatapan takjub, memuja dan berbinar dari para mahasiswi.

"_TEME_! TUNGGU AKU!" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar akrab sekali ditelinganya, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas.

"Hn, _dobe_."

Uzumaki Naruto berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang sahabat, menetralkan napasnya yang tak beraturan pemuda yang memiliki enam garis tanda lahir diwajahnya itu menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Hey _teme _aku dengar kau baru saja putus dengan Matsuri ... apa itu benar?" tanyanya santai tak lupa cengiran khasnya itu telah terpatri diwajahnya yang tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke itu.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Hn ... putus? Cih wanita jalang itu bukan kekasihku _dobe_."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya kesal, "Ya ya ya aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu itu _teme _dan kau mau bilang bahwa Matsuri itu hanya salah satu dari gadis mainanmu bukan? -ah ralat ... mungkin ia sudah tidak gadis lagi karena kau?" ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke mendelik tajam, "Dari awal jalang itu memang sudah tidak perawan lagi _baka_! Dan apa kau lupa? Meniduri seorang gadis perawan adalah hal yang sangat tabu untukku," Sasuke membuka pintu _Audi _hitamnya lalu masuk diikuti Naruto yang masuk dari sisi kanan mobil itu.

Haah ... menghembuskan napasnya pasrah Naruto memandang Sasuke sendu, "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus eh _teme_? Lupakanlah wanita itu dan mulailah hidup barumu tanpa bayang-bayang wanita yang telah meninggalkanmu itu!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dingin dan tajam menusuk, "Tidak bisa! Aku akan terus seperti ini sampai aku puas membuat para wanita menderita dan kau jangan campuri urusanku!" tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke nanar lalu mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

_'Kau begitu jauh dari Sasuke yang ku kenal teme ... semua ini karena wanita brengsek itu dan juga paman Fugaku ...'_

_._

_oOo_

_._

_"Tadaima ...," _lirih Sakura ketika memasuki kediamannya yang megah nan mewah itu, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas tanpa tenaga.

Oh ayolah bisa kalian bayangkan? Selama empat jam penuh gadis berkaca mata tebal itu dengan bodohnya menerima permintaan dari para _senpai_-nya yang berkata jika mereka tak bisa membersihkan perpustakaan karena ada urusan di _club_-nya masing-masing dan meminta tolong pada Sakura yang tengah belajar di perpustakaan untuk menggantikan posisi mereka, _finally _... seperti inilah kondisi Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika Sakura tengah merenggangkan otot-ototnya terlihat seorang _maid _menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya heran. "Hey kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru Anko-_san_?"

_Maid _itu membungkukan badannya sopan, "Nona itu ... tuan besar sudah menunggu anda di ruang keluarga," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut kepada nonanya yang kini mematung tak percaya.

"A-apa? _Tou-san_ sudah pulang? ... benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya, dengan perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga dan ...

Air matanya meleleh begitu saja ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dan gagah tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, rasa lelah dan lemas gadis itu telah menguap entah kemana. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas pria berambut putih itu merentangkan kedua tangannya mengundang malaikat kecilnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam remgkuhan hangatnya.

Dan Sakura-pun berlari lalu menerjang tubuh sang Ayah yang begitu dirindukannya itu, menangis bahagia seraya berkali-kali menggumamkan bahwa dirinya begitu amat sangat merindukan Ayahnya dan di balas pula oleh sentuhan lembut oleh sang Ayah.

"Hikss ... _Tou-san_, aku sangat merindukanmu ... kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Jahat sekali meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah selama tiga tahun ini? Merayakan tiga tahun baru tanpamu ... tiga natal tanpamu ... dan tiga pesta ulang tahun juga tanpamu disisiku _Tou-san_ ... Hikss ...," Sakura memukul pelan dada sang Ayah tanda menyalurkan rasa kesalnya itu.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Maaf ... maafkan _Tou-san_ Sakura, kali ini _Tou-san_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian ... _Tou-san_ janji."

Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu membalas pelukan sang Ayah tak kalah erat, beberapa saat setelahnya dengan perlahan Kakashi melepaskan rengkuhannya dan jujur saja itu cukup membuat Sakura sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Nah Saki sekarang sebaiknya kau masuk ke kamar, membersihkan diri dan ganti pakaian culunmu itu dengan pakaian yang layak dipakai oleh seorang putri dari Hatake Kakashi, dan setelah itu temui _Tou-san_ di meja makan ... mengerti?" Sakura memutar ke dua bola matanya malas, oh ayolah Sakura paling malas jika harus memakai pakaian yang menurutnya terlalu _glamour _seperti _dress-dress _yang tersusun rapi di _room coustum_ miliknya itu. Padahal menurut para _maid _pakaian sang nona tidaklah _glamour _seperti yang nonanya itu pikirkan, ya ... sejujurnya Sakura lebih merasa nyaman dengan pakaian sederhana yang tengah ia kenakan itu.

Haah ... menghela napas pasrah akhirnya Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk patuh dan mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini tengah mengelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir tentang gaya berpakaian putrinya yang sangat buruk itu.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa saat kemudian ...**

_Tap ... Tap ... Tap ..._

Kakashi yang tengah duduk termenung di kursi makan itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar dari arah tangga dan ... terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik dengan dress _soft pink_ tanpa lengan menjuntai hingga lima senti di atas lutut, tak lupa helaian merah muda sepunggungnya yang diikat ekor kuda menambah nilai _plus _untuk penampilan seorang Hatake Sakura saat ini. Namun sayang wajah Sakura tak melengkapi penampilannya saat ini karena ... lihatlah bibir merah merona alaminya itu ia tekuk ke bawah dengan kedua pipinya yang entah mengapa selalu merona itu ia gelembungkan bak ikan kembung dan tatapan matanya terlihat sangat kesal.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah malaikatnya yang terlihat sangat jelas tidak menyukai penampilannya saat ini, padahal malaikatnya itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan _dress _yang melekat manis ditubuh rampingnya itu dibanding dengan pakaiannya tadi.

Sakura duduk tepat di samping kiri Kakasih yang tengah duduk tepat di kursi utama meja makan tersebut, menumpukan ke dua tanganya didagu Kakashi menatap putrinya itu jahil, "_Well _... apa yang ingin anda pesan untuk makanan kita kali ini _honey_?" tanyanya dengan nada _baritone sexy_-nya itu.

Sakura memutar kedua matanya malas, _'Mulai lagi.' Iner _Sakura berujar dengan nada datarnya. -Ehem ... Sakura berdehem pelan lalu menatap Kakashi datar, "Hn terserah kau saja paman mesum."

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya gusar, oh ayolah jika sudah begini Sakura pasti sedang tak ingin bercanda. _Yeah _... 'paman mesum' adalah panggilan khas Sakura kepada Ayahnya jika ia sedang tidak _mood _untuk bercanda.

Haah ... menghela napas pelan, Kakashi merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "_Yere-yere Tou-san_ minta maaf karena telah memaksamu memakai hal yang tak kau sukai Sakura, tapi _Tou-san _mohon kau harus memakai pakaian seperti itu lagi untuk nanti malam, mengerti?"

Sakura menatap Ayahnya bingung, "Eh? Memang kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini nanti malam _Tou-san_?"

Kakashi menatap putrinya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Ada seseorang yang akan _Tou-san _kenalkan denganmu Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa protes, -_Biip ... Biip ... Biip ... _tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura bergetar dan senyum Sakura-pun tersungging ketika nama seseorang tertera di ponselnya.

_'Hinata is Calling ...'_

Sakura melirik Kakashi, "Emh ... _Tou-san,_ aku permisi sebentar."

Kakashi menatap Sakura curiga, "Hn, dari siapa?"

"Eh? Ini dari Hinata _Tou-san_," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Oh dari sepupumu? Sudah lima tahun ia menetap di Amerika bukan?" Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Aa pergilah dan sampaikan salam dari _Tou-san _untuk keluarga Hyuuga dan jangan lupa untuk nanti malam Sakura."

"_Ha'i_." Sakura-pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu.

Nagato yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan tersebut dengan perlahan menghampiri Kakashi, "Apakah tuan yakin akan mempertemukan mereka malam ini?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Kakasih menghembuskan napas berat, "Ya, ini sudah waktunya Nagato dan aku harap ... Sakura akan menerimanya." Nagato dapat melihat dengan jelas keraguan di mata tuannya itu namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

_'Ya semoga saja ... maafkan Tou-san Sakura ... ini demi kebaikanmu.'_

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continue ~_

_**A\N : Hai minna ... maaf saya sedikit lama update ff saya yang satu ini dan mohon maaf juga karena saya sudah mempublish ff baru padahal ff saya pada belum kelar. Saya minta do'anya saja supaya semua ff saya berhasil saya lanjut semua dan dukungan kalian akan sangat membantu saya dalam melanjutkan semua ff saya :) Ah ya maaf mungkin chapter ini terlalu pendek ya? Maaf "mungkin" saya tidak bisa memperpanjang words di setiap chapternya karena saya bikin mendadak, ini juga selesai dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam, waktu saya terbatas untuk dunia maya xD**_

_**® Semakin banyak yang review maka semakin cepat pula saya update xD Saya menerima semua jenis apapun review anda ^^**_

_**Special Thanks To : **__**SILENT READERS**__**, Reviewers, followers and Favers ^^**_

_**Sign, With Love**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki**_


End file.
